twosided marriage
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: He's petting my stomach and calling it a strong boy, a healthy boy, a good boy who will listen to mommy even when she threatens bodily harm to daddy


It was an accident, really.

Like, it totally wasn't her fault.

She was drunk.

Actually they were both very drunk.

One night, _one stinking night_, of debauchery and fun and she ends up married to the village ice cube.

Oh, how she hated Ino with every morale fiber in her body.

She just had to take her out on ladies night.

And she had to freaking agree.

Ugh.

So not fair.

Here she was, finally over her stupid crush for the abominable snowman and she gets drunk the next day.

Then marries the bastard.

Oh _god._

How was she going to explain this to her parents?

Damn, she could already see the disappointment in their eyes.

Fortunately for them, she made herself a new best friend. Who happened to be a lawyer.

And he got her those annulment papers.

Because getting a divorce meant they were actually married.

And they were _so_ not married, it was an accident.

Seriously.

Plus, if there was anyone to blame it was Sasuke.

He totally took advantage of her drunken state to marry her.

Although . . . she was drunk too and agreed anyways.

But the point was, she was taken advantage of and this wasn't her fault and she was getting that annulment damn it.

"And I want at least three kids, maybe four if I'm up to it. We're going to restore the clan of course, so we need a big family."

Bastard, how the hell could be planning their future when she didn't even agree to anything he said!

"Sasuke."

"I want at least two sons, so maybe we will have four kids, I don't mine having a lot of daughters, I just hope they won't be as annoying as you."

"Sasuke."

He nodded to himself, quite pleased with where things were going, "I also want to you cut back on missions and hospital duties. In fact, I want you to stop altogether. You need to be at home with the children at all times."

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

She threw the thick stack of papers at him, "Sign these."

"What are they?"

"Annulment papers, sign them and let's get on with our life." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

He scanned through the papers quickly before tossing them over his shoulders without a care.

"Hey!" She jumped from her seat and hurriedly collected all the papers before they got swept away by the wind.

"Anyways, I'm sure Tsunade would love to keep you in active duty, but that's not going to happen while you're pregnant. I don't want my wife stressed and tired from work."

"Listen here you pompous ass!" She got right into his face and poked him on the chest, "We are not married you hear me? Everything that happened two nights ago was a mistake! M-I-S-T-A-K-E. I didn't want to be in this position and neither did you, so sign these freaking papers and get out of my house!"

"_Our _house."

"No, _my _house!"

"Sakura, marriage is about compromise and sharing." He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child, which further enraged her. "I don't want our children to pick up on these bad habits of yours."

"My . . . wha – I am going your to kick your ass, you son of a – "

"Now, now. We should not use such bad language around them either."

"Hello, earth to Uchiha Sasuke! We don't have any kids!"

"Not yet."

He smirked in his cocky fashion, almost, _almost_, making her knees buckle. Thankfully it just made her throat dry.

"So, like I said, it would be best to move into my old estate since there is more room there. This small apartment of yours is not adequate enough to house our clan."

"_Your _clan, not mine."

"_Our _clan."

She growled and poked him even harder, "What is wrong with you? You haven't spoken one word to me ever since you came back, _two years ago_, and suddenly you're already in husband mode? Is there something wrong with your head? Do you need help?"

He sighed and gently wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Hey, let go."

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it and only pulled her closer.

"Sakura, I'm not letting you go."

"And why not?"

"Because if I did you'd be avoiding me until kingdom come."

_Damn straight I would._

"And I can't live with that."

"Oh, and why is that?" She questioned mockingly.

"Because I love you."

She stopped resisting, "I-I, w-what? You said . . . you . . ."

"I wasn't avoiding you, was I?" She didn't answer, so he did it for her. "You locked yourself away from everyone, including Naruto, for two years. Everyone's noticed, but they didn't say anything. And when Ino finally dug you out of your cave, I knew I had to make a move before you buried yourself again."

"How . . . but I didn't think anyone cared."

"They do, they always will. But you didn't."

Great, now he was making her feel guilty.

On top of everything, he's the one who's making her see the light of the situation.

Oh, life was just chalk full of ironies.

"I married you because I wanted to."

"That's not a good enough reason." She pouted, but her anger subsided to a minimum.

He touched her forehead, "Because I wouldn't mind having daughters with a billboard brow."

"Hey!"

He touched her ears, "Because your ears are tiny."

He touched her lips, "Because they taste nice, even better when they don't have alcohol on them."

She felt the warmth of his breath warm her face and the giddiness that yes, she _actually married Uchiha Sasuke_, run through her veins.

"Ask me properly." She mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke leaned in.

"Ask me propely."

He smirked.

She blushed.

"Will you marry me?"

"Fine. I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>My boyfriend and I went to las vegas and I got really scared because I thought I married him when we woke up the next morning when rings on, but then I remembered I won them from treasure island in the little fishing game lol.<strong>


End file.
